


Infection

by pinkparasol



Series: Illness verse [4]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As symptoms worsen the odd thoughts and feelings like an infection begin to spread faster, the more that Sam remains out of the Grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection

Quorra knew.

It was a certainty with every look, every time she would stop him and pile more work or questions on him. Ask him to show or explain something about the user world that she still did not fully understand. _Watching him with wary eyes, almost like one would look at a wounded animal curled up in some dark corner waiting for the wound to heal or to die._ She didn’t approve of what was likely broadcasted over his face and the way his hands fiddled and held the keys to the arcade like some talisman or anchor. The click and jingle as keys moved on the metal ring and collided with one another loud and consuming to his ears. He never did buy into the whole meditation and zen thing, but he couldn’t help but liken such to what one was supposed to achieve by sitting in such uncomfortable poses. 

Alan knew in a way as well.

It hurt him more then anything to keep such from the only constant presence that he ever really knew in his life that was positive. Yet, even Quorra had agreed that it wasn’t a good idea, not yet, not after everything that happened. It could be overheard by the wrong person, think of what some of those power hungry corporate ladder climbing board members would do with such knowledge, with such an ability and power over programs. Yet, where she was still skittish and cautious over such, _She readily sang praise of Kevin Flynn, but she knew deep down that so much of what went wrong was caused in some way by him and his playing god._ he was ready to tell all, to show the proof and possibly not be alone in seeing the Grid and fixing it. Because there was so much that was wrong and just didn’t fit anymore, and who knows just how much was true or false and would any of them still be alive? He didn’t know what to do in such situations, he caused problems was never one to fix them, but Alan was always there to keep things going to find a solution, and Roy had always been there as well even when he left ENCOM. They would know what he should do to make up for what he had done…what his father had done.

It was the only reason why he seemed to never finish through with his actions and that unconscious need to go back that drove him back to that lab and the final step that just needed one simple button press. Because that would be like running away again, and he didn’t want to do that anymore, not after everything that happened to ENCOM when he was too afraid to try and fill the footprints his dad had left behind. Because he just knew that there was a chance of not coming back, of remaining in there. In the Grid and never seeing sunlight again, finding out for himself just how long a user would last in there before they finally died and destroyed the last illusion of users being powerful beings.

Despite this and his resolve, Alan knew somehow, not the real story or details, but just enough to watch him as well. To give a sharp look of concern when he seemed too fascinated by something mundane, or be wary and always checking up on him as if he was certain he wouldn’t be there one day in that modified shipping container he called a home. _The board had been disapproving and clucked their tongues saying that their new CEO should live a more upstanding life. What would their stock holders think if they read in the newspaper that he lived in such a place._ It was why he did everything not to let them see the odd things he had started to do, to keep the visions at bay, to wipe the electrical charge and metal taste from his mouth. Or let them see his contemplation of running out and letting the lightening hit him to see if it was anything like what his very blood had felt like on the other side. Not this slow moving flow as his heart barely seemed to beat anymore.

The silver of the ring, held between his teeth, almost felt as if it was melting as it grounded the sizzling pops dancing along his gums.


End file.
